


walking straight into a date

by lgbtjin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtjin/pseuds/lgbtjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus works at a club and one night a very drunk Alec stumbles into the bar and into his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking straight into a date

Magnus was busy behind the bar when he heard someone shouting  
"I am completely fine,look I can walk in a straight line" the boy was laughing, that is until he fell to the ground. He managed to pick himself up off the floor and he turned to one of the bouncers and said   
"Well,I guess there's nothing straight about me anymore" the boy carried on flailing about and the bouncers had had enough so they made their way towards the bar. This is when Magnus got to saw him properly for the first time, lanky,dark hair and the biggest eyes he had ever seen. They were glistening, although Magnus suspected they were glistening due to the amount of alcohol this boy had consumed. Magnus was still staring at him when he heard a voice say   
"Magnus,mind if we leave him here until he gets sorted out?" it was one of the bouncers   
"Yes,yes of course" Magnus answered though he was still looking at the boy and the boy looked back,at least Magnus thought he was looking at him.

Magnus' shift was nearly over anyway so he led the lanky boy into the stock cupboard and told him to stay where he was. Magnus was amused when the boy replied with a cocky salute. When Magnus had finished his shift he went to collect the boy. It was quite a sight when Magnus walked in because there he was, the boy with his butt in the air,he had fallen asleep. Magnus went over to him and tapped on his cheek, which were really soft Magnus noted, the boy didn't stir so Magnus went to shake him by the shoulders. This worked because all of a sudden Magnus felt himself being pulled down and a few moments later he was straddling the drunk boy. Feeling a little more than embarrassed for being so close to the intoxicated one, he apologised and got up. Magnus heard the boy mumble  
"s'ok i liketheway you feltonme" then he smiled lazily at Magnus who's cheeks were turning a deep shade of red  
"I better get you home" Magnus said as he hauled the boy from the floor,trying to avoid him falling on top of him...again. Magnus had gotten him into the car pretty easily, so Magnus turned around, about to ask him where he lived but he saw it was pointless because he had fallen asleep again. Magnus had tried to wake him but he refused to so Magnus did the only thing he could think of. He took the boy home with him.

With some luck, the boy had woken up by the time they had arrived at the house, though Magnus would say he was only half awake because whilst Magnus went to get some blankets, the boy had wandered upstairs. There was a thump and Magnus dropped the blankets and ran upstairs to where the sound had come from. It had come from his room, so he opened the door and he found the boy spread out on his bed. His face smushed into the pillows. Magnus went over to him to turn his head so that he wouldn't suffocate, when he did he was met by a glistening eye covered in damp hair  
"stay with me,please" the boy said in a quiet voice  
In any other situation, Magnus would have left, but the way the boy had said please, it was almost a plea. So before he knew what he was doing he got into the bed. Magnus had planned to just lie there, not touching the boy but the boy had other plans. He grabbed Magnus by the waist and moulded their bodies together.Magnus couldn't deny that it felt nice,he could feel the boy's heartbeat on his back,his own heart picking up the same rhythm. The boy's breath was tickling the back of his neck,their bodies were perfectly interlocked as if they were made to fit. Darkness soon fell on him and the last thing Magnus heard was the sound of their hearts beating together.

When he woke up,their hands were intertwined, Magnus smiled to himself and turned around to see the boy was already awake, gazing at him.  
"Oh ermm,morning" Magnus said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks  
"yes,morning, ermmm" the boy's sentence faded away  
"Magnus,my name's Magnus"   
"Magnus,nice name,mine's Alec if you wanted to know" Alec said  
"Well yes I would like to know the name of the guy in my bed" Magnus said with a little laugh  
"Yeah,about that,how exactly did I end up here? not that I mind at all because you are simply gorgeous" Alec said casually. Magnus wasn't as casual because it took a few moments for him to gather his words and answer him  
"Well, you were drunk,VERY drunk and you'd passed out before you could tell me where you lived. So I took you here and well you know the rest" Magnus gave a shy smile. Magnus noticed Alec's smile fall a little  
"What's wrong? Magnus asked, worried that Alec might be sick on his bed  
"Oh nothing, just disappointed that nothing happened between us" Alec said, his shoulders slumped   
For the second time this morning, Magnus was speechless and laughed nervously  
"Oh, why would you have liked for something to have happened between us?" he asked  
Alec looked at Magnus,his eyes searching Magnus' face "Yes, I believe I would have liked it"  
Magnus realised that he had his hand in Alec's who was rubbing circles with his thumb. This feeling made Magnus' head feel frazzled and his heartbeat was quickening so he let go. Alec looked disappointed so Magnus blurted out "Would you like to go out with me next Friday?". This made Alec smile.  
"Next Friday it is then" Alec said with a smile.  
Magnus got up to use the shower, but before he walked out he turned to Alec and said  
"On one condition"  
"What would that be?" Alec asked curiously  
"Not a drop of alcohol will be touching your lips" Magnus said  
"Oh, don't worry,I won't need alcohol because something else will be occupying my lips" Alec said whilst winking.


End file.
